megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kikuri-Hime
Kikuri-Hime , also known as Shirayama-Hime , is a demon in the series. History Kikuri-Hime-no-mikoto (菊理姫 or 菊理媛命) means "Priestess Chrysanthemum," which is her symbolic flower and interactively associates with lamentation at death. She is briefly mentioned in Nihon Shoki that after Izanagi was driven out of Yomotsu Hirasaka (Shinto Netherworld), Kikuri-Hime mediated on behalf of Izanami so that the husband and wife could engage in a debate. The exact content of this debate is not recorded, although there has been much conjecture. It is the actions of Kikuri-Hime that established the duty of (Japanese priestess) of communicating with the netherworld on behalf of the living one. At an unknown point of history, Kikuri-Hime has been merged with a separate goddess worhshipped in the (White Mount), Shirayama-Hime-no-kami (白山比咩神), "Princess White Mountain." Today, the temple enshrines Kikuri-Hime (who is now treated as Shirayama-Hime) alongside Izanagi and Izanami. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Genma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Nymph Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Lady Race *Majin Tensei: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Lady Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Lady Race *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Star Arcana *Persona 5: Priestess Arcana *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Empress Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Lady Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Race *Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Megami Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Megami Race **''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Kikuri-Hime can be acquired through fusion and as a hacked chip instance reward. She acts as a boss within Ichigaya Camp's bronze-level instance and reappears as a nightmare variant in the basement floors of the gold-level instance. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Kikuri-Hime can be encountered in Ginza. She can teach Flynn the Tetraja, Me Patra, Diarama and Recarm skills through her Demon Whisper. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Kikuri-Hime can be found throughout Ginza. She can teach the Sexy Dance, Diarama, Me Patra, Recarm and Tetraja skills through her Demon Whisper. Kikuri-Hime benefits from learning healing, Force and support skills. ''Persona 5'' Kikuri-Hime is the fifth Persona of the Priestess Arcana and can be found in Niijima's Palace and the Sherriruth area of Mementos, with the title "Mountain Girl." Kikuri-Hime is the first Persona to learn the Lullaby skill and one of the three Personas to learn the Divine Grace passive skill. When itemized using Electric Chair execution in the Velvet Room, Kikuri-Hime yields the Divine Grace skill card. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' Io Nitta summons Kikuri-Hime at the end of Monday against Merak to deal attacks to the flyer, blasting it with pink magic under heavy cover of the JP's members' Jambavans until it was hit by one of Merak's small energy beams, knocking it out of the fight. Io later uses Kikuri-Hime to fight off multiple Legions in Nagoya before Hibiki's Suzaku comes in to destroy the rest of them. On the same day, Io also uses her to fight Phecda in JP's Nagoya headquarters. Kikuri-Hime manages to do some damage before Io becomes exhausted, and is later destroyed by Phecda's energy beam when it splits into two. She is last seen in battle against a Megrez bud, where it once again uses its energy blasts to damage the Septentrion's shell in a join effort with Byakko. Upon a glance at Io's final demon roster, Kikuri-Hime seemed to have disappeared. Io summons Kikuri-Hime one last time in the last day to protect Hibiki from Nebiros. After her defeat, Io quickly summons Lugh to continue the fight. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Force= Null |Expel= Null |Curse= |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Tetraja\Innate Me Patra\Innate Diarama\37 Recarm\38 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Majin Tensei'' ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3'' P3= |-| FES / Portable= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Trivia *Kikuri-Hime's second design which initially features in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne serves as the base model for Uzume and Kushinada. Kikuri-Hime is differentiated by white hair, dark skin, red dress and giant magatamas as her ornaments. In a publicity conference of Nocturne in Japan, one fan asked Kazuma Kaneko why he drew Kikuri-Hime in dark skin like a girl. Kaneko explained this is due to Kikuri-Hime's association with death. *The shade of her dress, vermilion red, is also the dominant color of miko's dress. Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas